dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Ahlsendar
website.]] Ahlsendar was the eighth and the Great King of D'ni. Biography The son of King Koreen, when he was about to be born in the palace was attacked by a group of Judges of Yahvo, along with Pento warriors. Koreen ordered his family out of the palace, as it was quickly being overtaken, and together they traveled to the other side of the city where a special Linking Book was waiting for them. While traveling through the King's Arch, rumors say, Ahlsendar was born. He was living in secret on a Private Age with his mother. He was 29 when his father was killed. His uncle informed him of his father's death and apparently suggested him to remain there instead of immediately joining the city of D'ni. The Judges (with the Pento) claimed control of the D'ni government after the death of the King and began to move into other Ages. Ahlsendar was kept updated by a few advisers while trying to formulate a plan for the Pento War that was now raging in his city. Meanwhile his Uncle, who was a member of the Guild of Linguists, was translating much of the Pento language and learning as much as he could about them. Ahlsendar's waiting paid off: the Judges had killed the leader of the Pento for fear that he was becoming more powerful and out of control. As he had not declared an heir, his two sons fought for the throne and led to a civil war, leaving the Judges empty handed. Their forces were spread out to other Ages and no longer fortified in the city. Meanwhile the public felt as though the prophecies were coming to fruition. Within 15 weeks after the death of his father, Ahlsendar formed a small force and entered the city (for the first time in his life) and was joined by followers. He sailed directly through the Arch to the Ae'gura Palace which he reclaimed with relative ease. Immediately, he established "safe-zones" and eventually informed the Pento that he wished to begin negotiations with the Pento warrior Mekarr. He allied with Mekarr against his brother Timaue if, in return, they would return to their home peacefully, and agreed to write for them an Age. In Ahlsendar led a force to the Pento Age. In the Battle of the Great King, Ahlsendar led the defeat of Timaue and total victory for D'ni. Mekarr turned over two leaders of the Judges and Ahlsendar found the other three in the city. Some demanded their execution, but Ahlsendar refused: all five were sent to Prison Ages, and the Linking Books burned. Reign During his life, there were numerous rumors about him having special linking abilities. Numerous witnesses claimed that he teleported from one place to another, and numerous others claimed he could link to different spots within an Age. However, none of these rumors were ever confirmed. His coronation ceremony took place a few weeks later. Throughout his reign, Ahlsendar wrote a good number of books of prophecies and encouraged his people to return to the principles taught by Ri'neref: forget about Garternay and focus on why they came to D'ni - to start again to focus on knowing and pleasing Yahvo and to make good and right decisions. He also wrote prophecies in numerous books.Cyan official timeline For the majority of his reign, Ahlsendar was under 125 years old. Ahlsendar was the only King who did not have an official advisor, even though it was required for Kings who had not reached the Age of Wisdom. Ahlsendar was served by the prophetess Nemiya. Apparently Nemiya had great respect for Ahlsendar, but Ahlsendar often found her advice "foolish" and "childish", however, although he did have the choice, he rarely consulted with other prophets. Nemiya was rarely seen with the Great King and her role was relegated as a "figurehead" for ceremonies. Despite apparent advices of his associates against it, Ahlsendar maintained contact with the Pento Age, inisting on the continuation of the resources. Ahlsendar secretly was working with the Guilds of Writers and Healers on a plague, in order to be used as a biological weapon in case of eventual emergency. Indeed, in , Mekarr (through Books given by the Judges), came from the new Pento Age to the Palace and killed Ahlsendar's wife and two sons. After an "astounding battle" Ahlsendar himself killed Mekarr. 2 days later, he ordered the release of the plague to the new Pento Age, despite his counselors advising against it. 3 days later the entire population of Pento died. Some linked to a number of other Ages and infecting numerous other cultures. The sickness did not affect D'ni, although, the Guild of Chemists began to fear that it could mutate to something that would. The public obviously blamed the Pento for the devastation. All of the Books to which the Pento had had access were gathered together and destroyed. In however, Ahlsendar gathered his people together to "inform them of the truth", revealing that he had created the plague and ordered its release. He asked to be sealed into the Temple of the Great King (as built by Ja'kreen) with any "infected" Books as well as any Books that linked the D'ni to their past. A year later, Ahlsendar was sealed within the Temple, and it was then that the dimensions and shape of the buildings made sense, as it was required to hold massive amounts of Books. Legacy Solath, Ahlsendar's chosen heir, took temporary charge of D'ni as regent while the public waited for the Great King's return. However, after 6 months had passed, Solath read publicly Ahlsendar's will, where he revealed that he was not to return, the seal on the Temple of the Great King whould never be broken, and that Solath should be officially crowned as permanent King. There weas disbelief at the statements (according to numerous personal journals and government transcripts) but Solath's shock was so genuine that the will was never considered a hoax. There were many calls to break the seal of the Temple, but nobody would disobey a direct order of the Great King. This was backed by Grand Master Namis of the Guild of Healers, who warned the Council, about the infected books. So, in the Temple of the Great King was renamed the Tomb of the Great King upon orders of Solath, and Ahlsendar was assumed dead. However, most still believed he would return. His birthday (Leevot 12) was commemorated as a holiday. In Nemiya wrote "The Book of Nemiya" denouncing Ahlsendar's word, calling him a fraud and imposter, sending the culture into religious upheaval. At first there was outrage at the writings and Nemiya was declared a fool and heathen, most loudly by King Solath. By there was a growing tide of disharmony. Those who believed in his return were doubting, and growing angrier at the way he had left them. There were numerous reasons to believe that Nemiya's writings may have carried some truth. During the D'ni Renaissance the Pento War and the Great King were subjects of art, such as in the works of Sirreh and Airem. the latter's works ridiculed him. Tevahr was an ardent student of the Great King. During his time, the public returned to the beliefs their culture had been founded upon, those that Ri'neref had taught and the Great King had expanded upon. During the time of Adesh, the prophet Gish appeared who condemned Ahlsendar and Tevahr. He criticized the ruling mentality that taygahn was more important that Yahvo, as the excuse of tayhahn allowed Ahlsendar to do his atrocities. by the time of Kerath, the people had abandoned the views of Ri'neref and the Great King and now followed those of other prophets. There were only a few Grand Masters faithful followers of the Great King and Ri'neref, who had always supported the role of Kings. Quotes *"Only the stone, while they pass beneath, listens to his cries and comforts her fear. Only the Arch welcomes the reign of the great one who guides us." *"A new people, people of light, will bring great havoc to the dark," *"He remains hidden, while another sits in his throne" category:Kings